Just A Dream
by freewilledcas
Summary: Reader gets poisoned by a Djinn on a hunt. There's no more dream root so Crowley possesses her in order to wake her up. He finds out that her deepest desires involve him.
1. Out on a Hunt

"There's one abandoned warehouse 20 minutes from where the missing people were last seen.", you mentioned, looking up from your laptop.

There was just another missing person report and you have been poring over the details, trying to pin the location of these people. Sam and Dean have just gotten back from the police station to find out information on the latest incident.

"You think that's where the Djinn is?", Dean asked, not looking up from the witness accounts he was going through.

"Djinns.", Sam interjected as he gazed up from the case files he was reading.

"Sam's right. There's got to be at least two Djinns judging by the number of missing people over the last few days. And yes, that warehouse seems to be large enough for Djinns to house themselves in.", you added as you turned your laptop for the boys to see.

"Good work Y/N. You sure did do your homework, kid.", Dean cheered as he raised up his bottle of beer towards you.

You rolled your eyes as you closed your laptop.

"So, are we going for these Djinns or not?", you asked.

* * *

"Time's ticking guys!", Sam hollered from the library of the bunker.

"Be right there!", you shouted as you grabbed your 2 silver knives on top of your dresser and placed it on your thigh holster.

"Here are the antidotes.", you remarked as you placed your duffel bag on the table in front of Sam.

"Do you think we have enough?", you asked as you looked through the syringes filled with the so-called hallucination antidote.

"Just about enough to cover all the missing people reported. If the first victim was taken in 4 days ago then there's a chance that he's still alive.", Sam declared as he loaded his gun.

"Lamb blood coming through.", Dean chimed as he went over holding a jar of blood.

* * *

You shifted uneasily at the back of the Impala as you drove to the warehouse. You thought back to the reason why you decided to become a hunter. You wanted to save lives. You felt that your life was pointless but hunting these things gave your life a direction. It's a chance of a lifetime so when the opportunity arose, you grabbed it. You've just become so passionate about saving people and you wanted casualties close to none. You can't help but worry for the 5 people who have been taken by these Djinns.

"Can't you drive any faster?", you asked, a bit agitated.

"You feeling alright there Y/N?", Dean inquired, looking at you through the mirror.

"Yes, I'm fine. It's nothing, really, just nerves.", you answered as you tried your best to keep still. You desperately wish that you could fly so you'd be there in no time. You just didn't want to lose any lives tonight.

"You could sit this one out, Y/N, considering this will be your first Djinn hunt. Dean and I will be fine.", Sam proposed as he looked back at you and placed a reassuring hand on your knee.

"No, Sam. I can do this. Besides, there's always a first time for everything. So, I'm good.", you replied. Sam squeezed your knee softly and smiled at you before looking back at the road.

The silence is not doing you any good so you decided any conversation is good than none.

"So, you guys have been poisoned by Djinns before right? How's it like, well, only if you don't mind me asking.", you asked albeit awkwardly when you realized that it is a bit sensitive matter.

Sam and Dean looked at each other and at that moment, you wanted to bury your head in the sand for even bringing that up.

"It's one hell of a ride, Y/N. It's best to stay away from those stuff. They could drive you nuts.", Dean answered.

"But then there's the type that makes you think that your wishes do come true.", you wondered.

"Your wishes do come true… while you're slowly dying.", Sam reminded, emphasizing on the last two words.

"Yeah, but if it's your only chance of having your dreams come true..", you trailed on.

"Why Y/N, do you have a case of an impossible dream?", Sam inquired.

You didn't get a chance to answer his question as Dean parked the car by the road.

"Let's get this started.", Dean announced as he turned the ignition off.

* * *

Dean brought out the lamb blood and you all took turns in dipping your knives in it.

"Okay, so here's the plan. Sam, you'll go in from the side. Y/N and I will go in from–", Dean started.

"Let's all just split up to cover more ground.", you suggested, interrupting Dean.

Dean and Sam looked at each other.

"C'mon guys, I can do this. I've taken down worse before. Have you forgotten that I'm a hunter even before I met you?", you pointed out.

They only looked at you, trying to weigh the consequences.

"Are you just gonna stand there? We've got people to save.", you stressed.

"Okay, Y/N. I will take the front, Sammy you take the east entrance, and Y/N, you take the west door.", Dean declared.

* * *

You held up your flashlight and directed it at the path before you. You held on to your knife anxiously as you passed through the rusty door of the warehouse. It squeaked when you opened it and you took caution in closing it behind you, trying to minimize the noise.

Your eyes darted from left to right as you adjusted to the darkness. You have nothing but moonlight passing through the dusty windows and your flashlight to guide you.

You walked slowly through the corridors, pointing your flashlight at each turn while you held on to your knife tightly.

You heard something clatter in the distance. You turned your flashlight off and stood against the wall as you moved closer to where the sound came from discreetly. You stopped moving when you reached a corner and you turned to peek at the edge. You could see in the center of a room that there's a man tied up and right infront of him is a Djinn, feeding on him. Holding your knife up in offense, you quietly made your way up to the Djinn who was busy feeding. In one swift move, you dug your knife on its back and it fell to the floor.

You looked around, alert for more Djinns. You saw two more people tied up on either side of the room. You placed your fingers nervously on the wrist of the man in front of you and you're relieved to find that there's still a pulse. You used your knife to untie the man. You rummaged through your bag for the antidote and you used it on the man. You quickly made your way to the other two captives and you gave them the antidotes immediately when you found that they're still alive. You couldn't celebrate yet as there's more to do, get these people to safety first and then find the other captives.

"Come on, we have to get out of here.", you whispered as the people just started to come back to their senses. You helped them up on their feet and you asked them to get behind you as you lead the way out.

You have not gone far across the room when 2 Djinns appeared. You stood there, thoughts rushing through your head as you think of a way to escape the situation. You quickly looked around for other escape routes.

Dean and Sam just walked in through the door to your right. Sam was carrying an unconscious woman in his arms and a wounded lady threaded close to them.

"Sam, get them somewhere safe.", you ordered as you motioned for the people to go with Sam, not taking your eyes off the Djinns.

Dean walked towards you as he brought out his knife. "Go now, Sammy. We'll take care of this."

Sam ushered the victims out of the room and fortunately, the Djinns did not make a move towards them.

Now, it's just Dean, you, and the two Djinns. You held out your knife dipped in lamb's blood towards the Djinns.

One Djinn walked towards Dean and the other walked towards you.

The Djinn ran towards Dean. He took a swing of his knife on the Djinn but it grabbed his hand and twisted it behind his back. Once the knife was dropped, the Djinn threw Dean across the room like he was a rag doll. You were mindful of what's happening to Dean as the other Djinn walked towards you slowly. It was as if it was enjoying his time watching you see your friend get hurt. You raised your knife up in defense as you moved back step by step.

Dean was able to stand up but then, the Djinn threw a huge metal shelf to wards his direction and Dean laid unconscious on the ground. The other Djinn kept walking towards you and as you moved back another step, you realized that there's no more place to go as your hands felt the wall behind you.

You watched as the Djinn went over the Dean and he had his hand out to touch him. Your hands wandered behind you and you felt a metal pipe. You grasped it as you threw your knife at the Djinn going over to Dean. The knife landed on its back and the Djinn screamed as it fell lifeless on the floor.

The Djinn in front of you looked at its lifeless brother and he marched towards you angrily. You swing the metal pipe at the Djinn but it caught the pipe in its hand.

Suddenly, everything went blank.

* * *

Sam ran back to where you and Dean are. He found the Djinn hovering over you and he rushed to drive a knife in it. It fell on the floor but you've already been poisoned. Sam drew out the antidote and gave it to you. Sam then went over to Dean who has just started to gain consciousness.

"It's Y/N..", Sam mentioned as he helped Dean up.

They both ran to where you are. Dean sat you up against the wall and shook you lightly.

"I already gave her the antidote. I don't know why she's not waking up yet." Sam said worriedly.

"There's probably too much poison in her system.", Dean answered.

Dean picked you up and sat you down on a chair.

"We've got no dream root left." Sam declared.

"We'll lose her if she doesn't get out of her dream state..", Dean said softly.

They stood there trying to find out how to wake you up.

Suddenly, Dean pulled out his phone and dialed.

"Crowley. It's Y/N, she's hurt."


	2. My Heart's Wish

When you opened your eyes, you were surprised to see your reflection on a mirror. You are wearing a black V-Neck sleeveless dress paired with red heels. On your ears are sparkling diamond earrings. A black clutch, which you assume to be yours is leaning against the mirror.

You steadied yourself on a sink as you tried to make sense of the situation. The last thing you could remember is being face to face with a Djinn, then everything went pitch black. That could only mean one thing, you've been poisoned. Now, you could see that you are in a women's bathroom and you're relieved to find that no one else is in there as you tried to think of what's the best course of action. You know that there are different variations of Djinn poison effects and that meant there are also different ways of waking yourself up from the dream. You do recall Sam saying that the Djinns you were hunting that night were of a rare form and as far as your researches went, only the antidote could wake you up unless Sam or Dean get a hold of a dream root but then this special Djinn has some sort of barrier that makes it possible albeit difficult for others to invade your mind.

You opened your clutch to see if you have a phone. Maybe you could try calling Dean or Sam, they'd know what to do or who to ask. You were disappointed when you only found a tube of lipstick and a compact powder inside. You held your clutch as you straightened your dress with your hands. You knew staying there won't get you anywhere.

You went out of the bathroom and you were taken aback when you found yourself in a luxurious restaurant. There were gold columns that reach towards the high ceilings adorned with crystal chandeliers. There were red satin drapes over the floor length windows and the moonlight passed through gracefully. A string quintet in the middle of the room was playing a cheerful song and a faint resonance of the conversations of the people seated everywhere was slightly audible. Everyone seems to be chatting away happily.

The Djinn sure got it right, you definitely love the idea of dining out at this sort of place. Even just for a night, you'd love to take a break from all the brutal hunting business. Just a day where you could enjoy the finer side of life without worries.

' _Isn't it beautiful?_ '

A familiar voice interrupted your thoughts as you stood there admiring your surroundings. You swiftly turned around to look at the owner of the voice you knew too well. You turned to see Crowley standing there before you.

' _Well, not as beautiful as you are, love._ ', he said as he held your hand in his. He lifted your hand and kissed the back of it gingerly.

' _Come, darling, let's get back to our table._ ', he whispered as he placed his hand on the small of your back and lead you across the room to a secluded spot where your table is situated.

He pulled your chair out and helped you get seated before he sat across you.

Well, you can't exactly say that you're bewildered to see Crowley there. It is a representation of your heart's desire after all. You've always had a special spot for Crowley. You met him at a time in your life when you felt lost. It's kind of hard to imagine, but you're practically best friends with the King of Hell. You've met him long before you started working with the Winchesters. Somewhere along all those years, you've fallen in love with him. You're not really sure how though. Maybe it was because he was such a charmer. It could be because your conversations with him are phenomenal, he was a good listener and he always had something wise to say. It could also because he makes you feel comfortable and when you're around him, you feel that you could be yourself. He was not one to judge and you just loved it when he's around. He may be a demon but he's very familiar with the essence of humanity. You reveled in his presence and he always made you feel safe. All your life you've been battling all sorts of creatures and because of that, you've accustomed yourself to being alert all the time. But with Crowley, he just makes you feel safe and all these years you've actually thought you could never understand how it is feel protected. He may be the King of Hell, but he understands you really well, it was like you've both known each other before. Everything about him just makes you feel at home.

Now that it seems that you and Crowley are on a date, you're having second thoughts about having to wake up from your dream. This is what you want. Crowley looking at you as someone other than a hunter, as someone who is more than a friend to him, as someone special. You always wish that behind all the knowing glances and the inside jokes you share with Crowley, he's got this one little spark for you. You also wish that it's be easy to just ask him about it but you do not want to put your friendship on the line. All these pining and doubting is just torture to you. At least in this dream land of yours, there'd be no such thing.

However, from what you've heard from Dean, it's possible that there'd be a catch to this Djinn poison. Maybe the ' _Crowley_ ' here is not the man you have known.

' _Is something wrong darling?_ ', Crowley asked. You've got a confused look on your face as you pondered on the situation.

' _Wait, so you're Crowley? the King of Hell?_ ', you asked as you looked at him expectantly.

' _What? Yes, pet. It's me. Are you alright?_ ', Crowley inquired worriedly.

' _Just making sure._ ', you answered.

' _What's gotten into you love?_ ', Crowley inquired.

' _Nothing._ ', you replied.

He looked at you apprehensively. He reached out his hand to caress yours.

You smiled reassuringly at him. It seems that he's the Crowley you've grown fond of. He has always been one for showing you how concerned he is for you. Whenever you'd go out on a hunt, he'd always make it a point to check on how you're doing from time to time. At first you actively questioned his motives since it is in his nature as a demon to be manipulative and controlling. He did tell you it's only because he knows he could trust you.

There is only one way to know if he's the Crowley you have grown to love.

' _Do you remember how we met?_ ', you asked as you looked at him anxiously. This is the question that would help you decide if you're going to leave or not.

' _How could I forget? I was tied up to a chair inside a vampire's nest and you rescued me. I could still see the look on your face when you held up your demon blade towards me. You've always been a feisty girl and I love that._ ', he said, joyfully reminiscing.

Your heart was instantly filled with joy at every word he said. Maybe there's no bad side to this dream world after all.

The string quintet started playing a mellow tune. You were surprised to see Crowley stand up and reach out his hand towards you. ' _Can I have this dance?_ ', he said as he looked at you, a sweet smile on his face. You placed your hand on his as you stood up. He lead you to the dance floor in the middle of the room.

He turned to face you and you giggled as you snaked your arms around his neck. ' _What's so funny love?_ ', he asked as he wrapped his arms around your waist and you both swayed to the music. ' _Nothing, I just couldn't imagine that I'd see you dancing._ '

' _Well, you're special._ ', he replied. You smiled at him, speechless at what he just told you. It never occurred to you that you'd see the day that he'd be saying those words to you.

You thought that it's all too good to be true but you told yourself to see how it goes first.

' _I have to say Y/N. I'm very lucky to have you by my side._ ', he said softly, breaking you away from your thoughts…doubts.

He lifted his hand up to caress your cheek, his thumb grazing lightly across your skin. You looked up at him in anticipation. He just looked at you, observing your face, his eyes gazing at yours, a smile playing ardently on his lips.

' _What?_ ', you asked smiling, a bit embarrassed that his eyes made you feel that he could see right through your soul.

' _Nothing, I just thought you're all I ever need._ ', he replied, his thumb stroking your cheek gently.

' _Thank you for trusting me.. even when no one could._ ', he said softly as he leaned down and planted a soft kiss on your lips. You closed your eyes as you cherished the sensation of his lips against yours. You've only seen this moment in your wildest dreams and apparently, it's happening now.

He smiled at you when he pulled away. Maybe this place is not bad as you thought it should be. There seems to be no catch at all in this dreamworld of yours and so far, you love it. Maybe it's better to stay here.

* * *

An hour later, Crowley teleported you in front of a large house with white fences and huge front yard. The place looked like one of those doll houses you had when you were a child. You longed to live in such a place when you were younger and it just occurred to you that your dream has come true.

You looked through your bag for the keys and sure enough there was one and it fitted the lock on the front door. You tried so hard to contain your excitement as you went inside.

' _Come on in._ ', you told Crowley as you placed your bag on a nearby table. ' _I'm going to get us something to drink. The usual?_ ', you asked as you looked back at him sitting on the sofa at the center of _your_ living room. You walked down a hallway, opening a few doors here and there as you looked for the kitchen. You finally reached _your_ kitchen and your mouth must have hung open in awe at the wonderful setup of the counters and appliances. You even have a mini bar. You went to get glasses and a bottle of Crowley's favorite Craig scotch.

You returned to the living room and saw the Crowley is standing. You placed the bottle and glasses on the table.

' _I've got something for you._ ', he said deliberately as you were pouring out the drinks. He walked towards you and placed a silver necklace around your neck. You looked down on the pendant hanging down your neck. It's a crowned anatomically-correct heart with 'my queen' engraved at the back.

' _Aww, I love it. I absolutely love it!_ ', you squealed as you wrapped your arms around him excitedly.

' _I'm glad you love it, my Queen._ ', he whispered as he kissed you slowly.

You held on to his shoulders as he drew you closer to him, deepening the kiss. You moaned as you felt his tongue roll over yours. His hands moved around your back and you raked your fingers through his hair as he gently sucked on your tongue. You tried to steady yourself as you felt a bit lightheaded, drowning in the sensation.

' _I want you now._ ', you drawled as you fumbled unbuttoning his shirt.

' _Shall we go upstairs then?_ ', he asked. You nodded as you bit your lip.

With a snap of his fingers, you found yourselves inside what appears to be your bedroom.

' _Now, where were we?_ ', he rasped as he nipped down your collar bone. His hands wandered to the back of your dress and he pulled down the zipper deliberately. He pulled away reluctantly as you slid off your dress. You then proceeded to work on removing his black tie and you let it fall to the floor as you worked the shirt off him.

He lifted you up and you wrapped your legs around him as he kissed you hungrily.

He moved to the bed and laid you down gently. He hovered on top of you and his mouth found yours again. He groaned as you bit on his lip lightly. His hand grazed over your bare side as you massaged your tongue against his. He pulled away and trailed kisses down your neck and you threw your head back to give him more access.

Your hands wandered down to his belt and you tried to undo it. You were frustrated when you can't figure out how to work it. ' _Calm down love, I'm not going anywhere._ ', he said as he stood on his knees and worked his belt off. As you were reaching for the zip on his pants, he got off bed abruptly. ' _Sorry love, I've forgotten something from my coat._ '.

' _Don't make me wait._ ', you called after as he went out of the room.

Seconds later, Crowley reappears, although he's fully dressed now.

He looked at you, confused.

' _What are you doing dressed up? Do you want me to strip you down again?_ ', you teased as you stood up and walked towards him.

' _What?_ '


End file.
